<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody Told Me You Had a Boyfriend by RedJumper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875168">Somebody Told Me You Had a Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper'>RedJumper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jeff apparently doesn't like Jack in anything I write, Kent and his messy feelings, M/M, Related t for swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's perfectly understandable to not like your ex's new boyfriend, or at least that's what Kent thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past), Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Dustin "Snowy" Snow, Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody Told Me You Had a Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from The Killers 'somebody told me'.</p><p>I don't own any characters, Ngozi does, except Dodge. </p><p>Set after the centre ice kiss but like also the game in year three where Kent crashes the net so timelines a bit of a mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's perfectly understandable to not like your ex's new boyfriend, or at least that's what Kent thinks. He wishes he was talking about Jack and Bitty right now but by the time Kent found out they were together (the centre ice kiss) he was more upset by the situation, not by Jack kissing someone else. He really wishes he wasn't talking about Alexei right now. Alexei wasn't his first love which makes this entire hating-the-new-boyfriend thing even more ridiculous, Alexei and him didn't even date that long. It's just Kent thought they were still friends, still as close as they were their rookie year, but nope he was so fucking mistaken. If they were still as close as they were before then Alexei would've fucking told him directly, several months ago, that he got a new boyfriend instead of making Kent find out when Jack brings it up in conversation. And that boyfriend just had to be the fucking goalie. </p><p>Dustin snow. Dustin fucking Snow. God, Kent hates that guy. Has hated him since he shut out Oceanic during a playoff game, at least his hatred was justified then. Now, Kent just looks like a dumbass hung up on his ex. Which he would say he isn't, he's been over Alexei since about a month after they broke up, it just sucks that the falcs have Tater&amp;Snowy duals on their youtube channel instead of the Aces having Parse&amp;Tater videos. </p><p>It's a good thing they only play the falcs twice a season, that Kent only sees Snow twice a season. It's also a good thing that Snow is goalie and if Kent so much as gets close to him while on the ice, goddamn goalie interference can and will be called. Jeff has to remind Kent several times, while they're waiting on the bench for their shift to start, to not grip his stick so fucking tight. </p><p>"Hey Parse, just chill out dude. You've already secured your point streak." </p><p>Kent's glare in response must've been a bit too strong in the self-defensiveness because Jeff then asks if Jack is being a problem tonight. </p><p>"You know, Cap, if Zimmermann is being a problem I don't mind showing Bad Bob's wunderkind what really hurts."</p><p>"For fucks sake, Dodge, you know the media is gonna think you going after him unprovoked is some hate crime or whatever." Ah, Jeff, Sweet Jeff , always providing Kent's excuses and captain advice at the same time. </p><p>"You heard Swoops, don't go after Jack" Kent waits until Dodge turns away from looking at the game to fix him with a look and Dodge replies with a nod. "Don't go after anyone for that matter." </p><p>"Yeah, Can't promise that." God, that guy has a stupid smirk, Kent should also probably stop insulting his teammates in his head. </p><p>"Parson, your lines up."</p><p>So Kent wants to blame Jack for the reason why he crashed into Snow's net instead of passing to Jeff like he usually would in that scenario but he can't. Morals and shit is stopping him. The truth is one second he has the puck and is getting into the right spot to pass to Jeff and then he spots him. Alexei. Alexei with a determined look and also skating right towards Kent ready to steal the puck away. So instead of passing Kent uses all of his fucking speed and quickly swoops around St. Martin and hits the puck into the net. However, he also crashes into Snow. Bright side, at least Alexei talked to him. </p><p>After the game, Kent is trying to find the shortcut he took last time he was in this arena. The reason why? He's avoiding Jeff.   Turns out Kent is rather obvious with his hatred for Snow, who knew. Just as Kent is ready to admit that he might be lost, he turns into an unknown corridor and spots his worst nightmare. Well not his worst (that's about a certain day before the draft) but close to it. Alexei and Snow and making out against the wall, in an abandoned corridor, Kent should probably tell that they should move if they don't want to get caught. But, Kent also thinks he might throw up if he has to go anywhere near Snow, or Alexei for that matter, so he just turns around and texts Jeff to meet him by the med room because he got lost in the tunnels again. Then Kent takes to google and types in 'Am I justified in hating my Ex's new bf?' , just to prove he isn't crazy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also really still don't know how to tag.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>